spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero Plot Whatsoever
Zero Plot Whatsoever is a hit spin-off created by Purple133. This show has zero plot whatsoever. I think it's about SpongeBob and Patrick's adventures, but it's a community series with no guidelines so who knows what's about to happen. If you want to add to the series, go ahead and add an episode! Production The show is produced by Box Productions, and airs every Monday night at 5 CST. It was picked up for 5 seasons each with 30 episodes to begin with. On July 26, 2018 it was picked up for a sixth and seventh season. On July 30, 2018 it was picked up for three more seasons. On August 8, 2018 the show was picked up for an eleventh and twelfth season. On August 13, 2018 it was picked up for a thirteenth season and Purple133 announced that it will not get picked up for anymore seasons until season five is done. The show has been picked up for thirteen seasons as of August 19, 2018. On September 15, 2018 a fourteenth and fifteenth season were announced. A week later 10 seasons were added. On September 29, 2018 the season was picked up for two more seasons and Purple133 said to just wait and see for more. On November 24, 2018 the show was picked up for three more seasons. On December 4, 2018 the show was picked up for a few more seasons. Characters Main Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Amaya (Owlette) * Shaquille O'Neal * Ed Sheeran * Optimus Prime * Squidward Tentacles * Eugene H. Krabs * Sheen Estavez * Carl Wheezer * The Fifth Doctor * Trixie Tang Recurring Characters * Night Ninja * CrazySponge * Jimmy Neutron * Goku * Lucy SquarePants * The Chickens from Chicken Run Supporting Characters * Boris Johnson * Mr. Incredible * Professor Poopypants * FireMatch * Levi SquarePants * Mr. Bean * FoxyGrandpa * Timmy Turner * Gary the Snail * Cure Echo (starting season 18) History The show is aired by multiple other networks including Cartoon Universe and Toon Disney Channel. It is one of the fastest growing shows on the wiki, at one point being produced faster then the main fanon series. Season seven was the shortest season, containing only seven episodes while season twenty is the longest containing 52. SpongeBob has been the star of the show since the beginning, but other main cast members have come about such as Shaq, Ed Sheeran, Carl Wheezer, and Owlette. The first episode of the series, "Heart of the Sea" aired July 30, 2018. As of the now the show has been renewed for 30 seasons, with more to come. A movie is also being written, which released November 2, 2018. Also, logic and time MEAN NOTHING to this show. The show was started when Purple133 got bored one day and started something new. It was obviously a success. There have been two theme songs. Season 17 had the first ever story arc, the “SpongeBob/Sheen Burn an Orphange” arc. Season 19 and 20 had a big story arc where the world was ending. Rules This show may be chaos, but we need some rules so that things don't make Fandom shut us down. * No F-bombs in titles. * No titles may exceed 50 words. * Only Purple133 can renew the show for more seasons. * No in depth sexual episodes, or jokes that go too far. * This show may be aired on other networks, but Box Productions must be mentioned as the owner. * Do not add more than six episodes in one go, so that other people may get a chance. (Check season six to see why this rule exists.) * No adding episodes out of order since it confuses people. Also, no adding episodes to seasons only Purple133 is allowed to do so. This also includes adding or removing special episodes. * Only Purple133 and FireMatch can set up new season pages. * Transcripts for episodes are banned since it destroys the show’s point. The show was originally made to avoid transcripts. * Other users cannot interfere with a user's specials. Ex. adding episodes onto a two-parter that's supposed to be a two-parter. * Please keep in mind that SpongeBob is married to Owlette, and that is the most important thing of this entire series. * And finally, the most important rule of all is have fun! Theme Songs This Show Has No Reason (Seasons 1-14) Everyone. Is. Here (Seasons 15-) Merchandise All seasons are released on DVD three months after completion. Movie The first movie was written by Purple133 and CrazySponge. It was released November 2nd, 2018. A sequel will be released March 2nd, 2019. Zero Plot Whatsoever: The Movie Zero Plot Whatsoever: But Every Time There's Budget Cuts it Gets Faster LEGO LEGO sets of the series were created for the release of the movie, but than later became it's own thing. See: Zero Plot Whatsoever LEGO Sets Spin-Offs Every Plot Whatsoever Executive Producer Sign Ups Much like the main SBFW series, just leave a comment requesting to be an executive producer. Category:Purple133 Category:CrazySponge Category:FireMatch Category:GraniteToast1992 Category:2018 Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:Spin-Offs Category:Comedy Category:All Genres